


Missing Piece

by obscureshipyard



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Alpha Adam Jones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Balerdi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Tony was holding his life together. For years he used heavy duty suppressants and beta scented cologne to hide what he truly wss. His first heats in his adolescence he spent alone. They were the most painful and horrific experiences of his life. It became the norm for him to hire discrete prostitutes when he went into heat. But after years of craving the bond with an alpha he could call his own it was becoming just as painful to do even that. He was sure Adam Jones was the love of his life but he'd never been able to work up the courage to out himself to anyone let alone the alpha of his dreams. Adam had also made it very clear he had no true interest in Tony in any capacity. So, life went on, Adam self-destructed and rose from the ashes a better man. But now Adam is starting to notice that something is going terribly wrong with Tony, the beta he thought he knew.





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> In this A/B/O verse: betas mostly run the show as they make up a majority of the population. Alphas and omegas stick to their stereotypical roles of dominant leaders and subservient homemakers/babymakers respectively. It's not unheard of that omegas might be in the work force but it's not generally accepted by society at large.

Adam had always thought he was the biggest drama queen he knew. For Christ sake he was a chef at a high-end restaurant in a bustling metropolis. Being dramatic was practically a job requirement. Sure, he figured the three Michelin star rating would have some effect on his life, for better or for worse, but this was just confusing. Here he was having to hide on the roof for so long he was starting to actually contemplate life.

For the first time in a very long time he felt calm. His life was centered. He had a staff he could trust, a city he enjoyed, a job he loved. He felt like things were going right, not perfect, but right. Little things were still missing. He was still a bit lonely, still a bit unhappy, but he didn't think he was anywhere near ready for the dating scene. Besides he was an alpha in his prime, and if he admitted to himself starting to near the end of it. He had a successful career and money to provide for himself and then some. He had no interest in dating any young hot omega or beta and had failed more than once trying to chase after other alphas.

He wanted a partner, a balance. But the thought of trying to find someone his age and stage of life just reminded him that they would probably want children. They would want to bond and words like forever and life mate would be flying around very quickly. Adam accepted that for people his age but he didn't feel it. Somehow even the thought of settling down with some stranger felt wrong. He needed someone he trusted, someone he wouldn't drag down with his baggage.

Helen was an amazing chef and a stable beta mother already but Adam didn't feel that kind of connection with her. Her scent was light and inoffensive. Adam didn't mind her aroma in his kitchen, it didn't allure or distract him from the food. She was a friend, family, but not his.

Tony, any time Adam thought about bonding and love he always thought about Tony. There was something there. They both clearly sensed it. But it was as if some great connection that would pull them together was just missing. Adam had felt a pull between them for years but it always felt wrong, a bit off. Tony always smelled of acrid lies and muted beta. There wasn't even a hint of appeal in the way he smelled. Adam didn't really consider himself a traditionalist, god knew, but something about the cloistered beta with his ever-immaculate suits and quaffed hair set Adam's alpha on edge.

He cared for Tony. Thanks to the help of Dr. Rosshilde he was now even smart enough admit how much he needed him in his life. But there had always been, and seemed there would always be, something standing between them that kept Adam from ever feeling anything deeper for the beta. It broke his heart because he knew Tony loved him, knew it like he knew how much salt a dish needed with just a single taste or how much more time a good strip of meat needed before it was cooked to perfection. He knew Tony loved him but he just couldn't force himself to feel something that wasn't there.

Thinking about Tony made Adam remember why he had come out to the roof in the first place. To escape. Tony had been a holy terror for the past few days and it was only getting worse. The usually clipped and prim man had been getting more and more short tempered. He yelled more at staff, though always well away from the customers. He had threatened to fire people and even burn down his beloved hotel. Nothing was perfect enough or completed fast enough for him these days. Adam had even caught him with overwhelmed tears in his eyes on more than one occasion.

Something was wrong and it was messing with Adam's new-found peace. More importantly it was messing with his friend. He might not feel the love Tony felt for him but that didn't mean he wanted to see the other man suffering. Adam steeled himself and marched back to the kitchen.

Max was just finishing donning his coat, the last out of the kitchen from the sound and scent of it. Adam saw the light of Tony's office still on through the door that was mostly closed. Good, Adam decided, he needed to talk to the other man alone. Still he wasn't in a rush to get his head bitten off. He approached Max quietly.

“How did that little blow out end?” He kept his voice low but tried to keep his tone light.

“Well enough, Kaitlyn left in tears but it's not like that's the first time it's happened. The rest of the staff ran out pretty quickly after. The place is locked up. I figured you were one of the first to leave.” Max let out a long sigh. The other alpha looked exhausted. “We'll see who dares show up tomorrow for work.”

“Yeah, something's up with Tony. I'll talk to him.” Adam swallowed. He knew he had to do something. He would protect the restaurant, even from the man who built it. He moved away but only made it as far as the drying racks still filled with hastily washed dishes. He set about putting the pans from the last dinner service back up on their hooks. He was silently grateful the kitchen staff had stayed around long enough to at least wash the dishes.

“I bet it's the scent blockers and medicines finally driving him insane.” Max said offhandedly as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

“What are you talking about? Betas don't need scent blockers.” Adam rolled his eyes. Tony was high maintenance and one of the stuffiest persons Adam knew but he didn't need to be medicated for it.

“Yeah, but omegas do.” The seasoned cast iron pan struck the floor with a rattling clang. Max stilled and turned to face Adam with a twisted up look on his face. “What? You didn't know? Wait, how didn't you know?” The alpha looked at him with an odd and accusatory stare.

“I—he, he smells like a beta. He is a beta. He acts—like an... well, an asshole mostly but— I... he's an *omega*.” Adam felt the earth shifting beneath his feet. Suddenly everything he knew about his life and the whole world with any surety was called into question. Tony, one of the very few pillars of stability he had, whom he thought he knew every boring fact about, was an omega.

Something deep in Adam's gut shifted and dropped out. He felt strangely numb. A taste like regret filled his throat until he thought he might choke. He barely noticed when Max bid him a strained goodnight and left. His hands were cold and clenched tight. Adam didn't move to pick up the pan he had dropped. Instead his feet pulled him to the front of the kitchen and the barely open door of Tony's office.

The scent of beta and frustration permeated the air inside. Adam's nose twisted up. What was real? He felt somehow betrayed. Lies, their entire relationship was filled with them. How had he not known? Max's words echoed in his head. How self-obsessed had Adam been their entire relationship to not realize one of his closest friends was hiding what he was from the world?

It wasn't even uncommon for omegas to hide their true gender to get ahead in life. Being an omega was acceptable but most of society still believed they were best kept at home and not out in the working world. They were feeble, best made for nurturing and caring for young. Adam thought of everything he knew about omegas and everything he knew about Tony. But it didn't fit. Tony was ambitious, driven, strong. He wasn't some weak omega. He was what every omega should strive to be. Even as Adam registered the thoughts he knew how sexist and strange they were.

“What do you want?” Tony snapped. Adam barely registered that he had been standing in the door way staring slack-jawed at the harried beta—no, omega. Everything was the same but felt so incredibly different.

Tony's brown hair looked soft and frayed from hands running through it. Adam's eyes sought out the slight blond highlights that he knew could only be seen in just the right amount of light. Adam's palms itched to see how those locks felt under his touch. Looking down to his face he found Tony's brow furrowed and his shoulders tight. Adam could feel the tension as if it were his own body so tightly coiled with stress.

“I just—uh, I just wanted to talk.” He lamely tried to explain.

“About what? I don't have time for games right now. I'm trying to hold this place together but you and your brood seem hell bent on making it impossible!” Tony was practically shouting. Adam knew his words were meant to get a reaction and start a fight. Maybe Tony wanted Adam to storm off in anger and leave him alone but Adam was in such a state of shock his feet wouldn't move.

And he suddenly realized that he couldn't leave Tony alone like this. Even before he knew what Tony truly was he hadn't been angry at the man. The yelling, the hell raising, he never saw it as Tony being cruel. He knew it was just the other man in pain. Adam felt his foundations changing all the more. There was business between them that needed to be settled and he was ready to accept whatever Tony threw at him.

“Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.” Adam shut the door to the office even though the kitchen and restaurant were both empty and closed up for the night. He felt the intense need to have Tony alone and protected from the world.

“It's none of your business.” Tony threw up his hands and glared at the floor. Shifting his weight from foot to foot he did his best to avoid Adam's scrutinizing gaze and keep as much distance between them as possible.

“It is my business. Whatever is going on with you is spilling over into the restaurant and messing with my kitchen. Out with it.” Adam went on the offensive. If Tony wouldn't come out with it willingly Adam would drag it out of him.

“It's not—”

“Tony!” Adam's voice boomed a deep alpha command. For a moment he couldn't tell what was more shocking, the fact that he was able to actually use such a powerful command or the fact that it worked. Because not a breath later Tony was speaking.

“I just—I can't do it anymore. I can't endure this alone. It will drive me mad.” The smaller man curled in to himself with pain clearly etched into his features. Adam didn't like seeing that pain. He knew Tony was beautiful. He had always known that. But it had just been a fact about him. Tony had brown hair, a sharp tongue and whit, he was short, he was beautiful. But looking at him now, scenting his pain and his pheromones it all felt different. Tony was gorgeous in a way Adam had never noticed. His warm coffee brown eyes were brimming with tears. His soft petal pink lips were twisted with pain. Every instinct Adam had was on fire.

“Endure what alone?” Adam knew what it was but he still barely believed it himself. He wanted to hear the words from Tony's gorgeous mouth.

“Oh, like you don't know. Like you're not secretly laughing about it behind my back like all of the others.” Tears were falling now. Adam stepped forward. Watching Tony recoil from his advance hurt worse than any physical blow. It stopped him dead. “My heat, you imbecile. I can't—I just...” Tony struggled to catch his breath and hold back sobs. And that was it, the truth. Tony was an omega, an omega in heat. Adam was again gob smacked but his recovery this time was much faster.

“What if you spent your heat with me?” The words vomited out of his mouth. There was a moment of complete silence as Adam watched the play of surprise and shock and rage dance so clearly over Tony's face. It was a thing Adam wasn't used to with Tony always keeping himself so closed off and hidden away.

“I'm sorry, what the *hell* did you just say?” His biting words made Adam want to turn tail and run.

“I would... I would like to be there for you... with this.” Adam knew what an idiot he sounded like but there was no stopping himself now. Not that poor impulse control or stupid ideas were anything new to him.

“Be there for me? Adam, this isn't driving me to the airport or picking up my mail while I'm on holiday. I need someone to fuck me through my heat. I don't need pity sex, I need a connection, a bond.”

“We have a connection.” Adam interrupted. It was true, he felt a connection with Tony that he had never shared with anyone. He had always thought it was just friendship or some fluke in his life that he was allowed to feel a bond with someone he didn't actually want a bond with. But now everything was different.

“Me being hopelessly in love with you doesn't count. You don't care about me.” Adam could smell the pain in those words. He had scented it many times before and it always made him feel guilty.

“I do.” He quietly insisted.

“Do you love me?” Tony watched the alpha nearly choked on his own tongue. “Yes, that is what I thought.” The truth hurt every time he heard it. But he scolded himself just the same for ever having hope in the first place. He turned towards the door but his path was blocked. The alpha stood before him, shoulders stooped, head lowered.

“I'm... just not good with that word. But my damage doesn't change the fact that I care about you." He looked up at Tony with those piercing blue eyes and the omega was lost. "I *do* care about you. I respect you. I need you in my life. We both know what a mess I am without this place but it's more... it's you. I didn't know what it was or maybe I was just too afraid to admit it. But knowing what I know now... I don't want to see you suffer. And I don't want to see you with anyone else.”

“What are you talking about?” He couldn't be serious. After years of practiced self-preservation Tony knew to instantly stomp out any flicker of hope that Adam would want him as anything more than a friend. Even that had been stretching things. But now... what he was saying. Tony's heart thundered in his chest. He stood on the edge knowing full well if Adam dropped him he would shatter completely.

“I didn't know you were an omega. Max told me right before I came in here and it just... And, fuck, you're in heat. I...” Adam's eyes darkened. He stepped closer into Tony's space taking up all of the air. “When I think about you... an omega.” His words drifted off as the air thickened with the scent of musk. “When I think about you with another alpha...” Adam's skin flushed. He seemed impossibly taller. His already large frame stalked closer to Tony until he was crowding him completely.

“What? Say it.” Tony dared him. His pulse was running wild. His body felt liquid and starved for love. He needed to hear the words. He prayed to God it was true.

“You're mine.” The declaration came out as a growl. Tony felt his insides clench. The suppressants hadn't been working well before. Now, in the face of an alpha laying claim he was lost. The scent of alpha musk made his head swim. It was made worse by the fact it wasn't just any alpha. It was Adam, a man he was so in love with for so many years that it wasn't just a way he felt, it was part of his very being. If this was the truth then he would have his fill.

“Prove it.” He whispered. A wicked smile spread across Adam's face as he reached up and cradled Tony's chin. The omega moved to back away as if he were to give chase but there was nowhere to run. The desk hit Tony at the back of the thighs reminding him of just how little space there was in the locked office. Adam pressed himself in tight feeling the excess body heat emanating off of the smaller man. His cock was quickly thickening. He pressed it hard into Tony's hip making the omega whimper.

Tony was trembling. Adam placed skillful hands at his intended lover's neck to hold him still. The kiss was slow and warm. He didn't want to invade or take anything more than was offered but Tony gave him everything. His perfect omega. Adam knew he was an idiot for never seeing it.

He realized how much he must have been ignoring it, blocking it out. Of course Tony was an omega. He was gorgeous, slight, he mothered the hell out of the kitchen and customers. He lived up to every standard of a good omega. And the smell, Adam had always hated that cheap beta scent that wafted around him. It was irritating and fake. They were qualities Adam had thought to attribute to Tony but now he knew the truth. Now he knew why the scent had always bothered him and made Tony such a confusing thorn in his side. Had his alpha senses known what he was too blind to see? Tony was an omega, his omega.

“I want you. You're what was missing. You're home to me.” He spoke the words into Tony's skin. He could taste the salt in the air. Pulling back he saw the tears in those warm brown eyes were falling. The tang in the air was a sharp mixture of joy and fear.

“Adam.” Desperate hands clutched at his chest just searching for something solid to weather through the torrent.

“This is real, I promise, Tony. Let me prove it to you. Can I have you? Please, can I take you?” Adam felt weak. He was at the mercy of this man. All of this time he had known Tony loved him. He thought of all the ways he had hidden from it, ignored it. If Tony rejected him now Adam knew it would kill him but he would probably deserve it. Never again, he vowed to himself. He would never let Tony feel unloved again.

“Yes.” Promises and declarations were poised at the end of Adam's tongue but none of it mattered in that moment. Tony needed him. His body temperature was running far too high. He was sweating and shaking. Adam knew he would make good on his promises but right now Tony needed more than words. Lust burned like fire in his veins as Adam ripped at Tony's perfectly quaffed suit and tie. He would make a mess of his omega and they would both love it.

“I want you. I want to smell you. I want to taste the real you.” Adam moaned the words into Tony's neck. The omega's knees would have given out if he weren't already laid out over the desk. But one last small scrap of self-preservation nagged at the back of his mind.

“Take me upstairs.” Tony pleaded. He didn't want to wake up hung over from his heat to a kitchen full of employees. It was too much to handle. But Adam wasn't stopping. His body was a furnace, his musk was filling the room making Tony's head swim.

“There's a shower upstairs, Adam.” He pushed at the alpha's strong chest wanting to feel that strength unleashed and fucking into him. This was a dangerous game for them but Tony couldn't bring himself to stop. Just as suddenly the heat and weight of the alpha was gone. It made him want to cry.

“Upstairs then.” The alpha growled and picked Tony up off of the desk like a sack of potatoes and tossed over his shoulder. The pure barbarism of it had Tony aghast and excited.

“Let go of me!” He thrashed in Adam's hold and was just as quickly replaced on the ground though this time he was pressed up against the door of his office being crowded by the larger man. He couldn't think straight. With Adam so close he could barely breathe.

“Never.” Came the smirking response before Adam was cupping his face and kissing him again. Tony swooned. His alpha, his dream, was suddenly made flesh as Adam held him tight. The alpha was smiling at him, wanting him. But still, fear tasted bitter in the back of his throat. What if this wasn't real? What if it was just Adam taking pity on him? Or taking advantage? He said he hadn't known Tony was an omega, could it just be pheromones tricking the alpha into wanting him?

The fear must have shown on his face too clearly because Adam was suddenly on him again whispering sweet promises of affection and desire. His body was close and warm against Tony's oddly chilled flesh. The heat was starting to take over every single cell of his being.

His mind was in a fog. He had been having trouble holding on to solid thoughts for days now between the heat and the fist full of pills he was using to suppress it. But with Adam declaring his desires, asking to take him through his heat? It was as of the whole world had tilted off of its axis.

But Tony came to a decision. If this was real or not he would take it. He would worry about a broken heart after his heat passed. For now, he would glut himself on this alpha and stuff down the worry for later.

“Adam.” He whispered into the alpha's ear as the man was making a meal of the side of Tony's throat. His scent glad was there, just beneath that sensitive skin. The thought sent shivers down Tony's spine.

“Upstairs. Yes. Let's go.” Adam's voice was hoarse with need. He stayed nearly on top of Tony the whole way to the elevators. Thankfully the lobby was mostly deserted at this time of the evening but the careful omega could feel more than one set of eyes on them as they crossed the large open space and entered a waiting elevator. Neither man was breathing until the doors slid closed. Adam had already selected his floor by the time he rounded on the other man. Adam's tongue was half way down his throat before the elevator car even began to move. He was being pressed up against a wall and snogged within a inch of his life by the man he loved. What else could possibly matter?

The next few moments passed in a blur. They must have arrived on the correct floor without Tony noticing. It was like bits of time were missing but he paid it no mind. He didn't worry if Adam was taking care to avoid the security cameras as he pulled Tony's thighs tight around his waist and carried him down the hall to his room. He didn't care to check the hall for any startled guests who might catch an eye-full of Adam grinding his very obvious erection into Tony's thigh as he struggled with unlocking his door and searching Tony's mouth for cavities with his own tongue at the same time.

Just as suddenly he was being laid out over the plush hotel mattress and kissed within an inch of his life. And it was Adam! Tony couldn't have stopped his hips from thrusting up to meet the alpha's if he tried. He ached with need. But his alpha was here, on top of him, biting into the freely offered column of his neck as quick hands removed layer after layer of clothing. Slick was dripping from his hole and the empty ache in his core was now full blown agony. He couldn't think. It was too much. Tony surrendered into the heat completely while praying that Adam would care for him enough to see him through.

Adam swore he could feel it. Tony gave himself over. He was now Adam's to care for in every way that mattered. But the scent was still wrong. The room now reeked of Adam's musk but there was no omega scent. Even the alpha's precise nose couldn't quite pick it out. Of course, Tony would have spared no expense in purchasing the strongest and most reliable scent blockers. It made Adam growl.

"Shower. Now." He didn't wait for a response. Tony was already half way out of his shirt and pants. His eyelids were heavy as he whimpered and gave in to Adam's corralling into the bathroom. The water was hot but Tony couldn't focus on anything other than Adam's claiming hands. And those hands were everywhere. Adam touched and teased skin that had never been so carefully caressed by a lover. Soap and a soft rag joined the foray and Tony swore he had never been so thoroughly cleaned in all of his life. The air was thickening with Tony's natural omega scent and the steam from the shower. His body began to relax against Adam's strong chest.

The alpha held him close while purring and filling his lungs with the heady smell of his omega's scent. The soap and water had removed the majority of the beta cologne. The chemical masking of the suppressants would likely remain for a few more hours before it was worked out of Tony's system completely. But from the small hints and uncensored flavors of Tony's natural scent Adam knew he would easily get addicted.

“Fuck, Tony. You smell amazing. Shit, how could I miss this? You're fucking perfect.” Tony whined as the alpha continued to shower him with compliments between kisses and licks at his throat. His hands drifted but didn't tarry any one place for long. He teased over Tony's cock and rubbed over his open hole but never stayed for more than an instant. It drove Tony past sanity. He was a writhing mess. Adam lead his omega's every movement as he shut off the water and dried them both quickly.

“Adam, need, please.” Tony thrust his hips forward into Adam's hip. The feeling slick gathering between his cheeks only added to the urgency. He pulled back and turned himself in Adam's arms. Dropping his hands to the sink he angled his hips with his feet wide apart. The response to his presenting was another slew of curses and growls but thankfully also hands on his hips and the press of a thick cock up against his hole. But then nothing. Adam went completely still.

“Just fuck me! Please!” Tony demanded. His shoulders trembled as the ache clenched his gut painfully tight. He couldn't hold out for much longer, he needed a knot. His blood was boiling. It would drive him mad.

“Impatient little omega. You need my cock, baby?” The tease was clear in Adam's voice as he rubbed the swollen head of his dick over the other man's opening. Adam's words swam through his muddled mind as his hole clenched on air.

“Adam,” was the only whimpered retort he could manage to get out. The alpha grinned over his restive little mate. And Tony would be his mate. This wasn't going to be their only heat together, Adam knew it down to his core. It would simply be their first. Adam planned on making it memorable.

“I'm right here baby, right here.” He crooned into Tony's ear as he worked two fingers into that sopping wet opening. The slick was hot as Adam's fingers were sucked inside. The filthy moan from the omega beneath him had Adam's toes curling. He latched on hard to Tony's slender hip with one hand as he opened Tony up with the other. He made quick work of it knowing how long Tony had already been waiting.

No more waiting, no more stalling, Adam promised himself. He pulled back just enough to slick his cock before watching it sink in to Tony's gaping hole. They both groaned at the tight squeeze and friction. Tony screamed and clawed at the sink looking for something to hold on to. Adam just held on to Tony. He thought he might go blind but it all felt so amazing. Tony's body gripped him like tight silk and pulled him in deeper.

Fuck, Adam knew he had found a new addiction he was never letting go of. His hips pulled back just the barest inch before he forced himself in fully. The responding moan made him all the more eager to being thrusting in earnest. Tony arched his back low in presentation and Adam wasn't about to pass up such a submissive invitation.

His hips rocked deep and slow so he was sure to hit every sensitive spot inside of his needy omega. His hands found new holds on Tony's hip and around his chest. Adam plastered the smaller man to his body as he started to pick up the pace.

He was kissing the sweet-smelling flesh at Tony's neck. Without even thinking those kisses turned to nips, to gentle bites, then deeper. Tony was melting in his arms. Neither was in the right mind to understand how close they were to ruin. Some primal need inside of Adam pushed him to bite and mark the flesh, to claim. His omega, his mate, it echoed inside of his skull until he couldn't help himself.

“Mine.” He roared sinking his teeth in deep until he tasted blood. His cock swelled forcing his knot to lock tight inside of Tony's body. Hot semen flooded his omega's needy hole as it closed down tight. Tony was seeing stars. His own cock already dribbling what was left of his load. Being claimed had taken him to heights he had never even known possible. His body was a twitchy mess of frayed nerves. He felt blood drip form his neck and the pulse of Adam's knot still tight inside of his heat. It was ecstasy.

He felt warm and liquid. His muscles were tired and well used. Adam was the only thing holding him upright and he felt safe. They were collapsed against the sink feeling the haze of pleasure wash over them. Adam was licking and kissing at the deep teeth marks he had left on Tony's neck.

The omega's mind drifted in and out of focus. He remembered being held in arms so warm and perfect. He remembered tears being wiped away from his cheeks and soft words like promises. He remembered being in bed and clutching tightly to his mate as sleep stole him away.

The remainder of Tony's heat passed in a haze of love making. His body seemed to be trying to make up for the years of suppressant abuse with his new mate. Tony could recall only snippets of time and sensations as they came and went. He could recall clawing at Adam's back, of feeling the sweat slick muscles bunch and coil beneath his fingers. He could remember being so out of breath as the air filled with the tangled scent of slick and musk. Everything was Adam, his alpha's touch, his cock fucking Tony wide, his heat soaking into Tony's skin. And as the world whited out at the edges again and again his body sang. Orgasm shot tingling bolts of pleasure from the soles of his feet to his fingertips. The claiming bite burned at his throat and a small voice somewhere in the back of his mind worried about it for some reason or another but Tony was too far gone to care. He was happy and claimed. He lacked the energy to worry over consequences for their actions.

Adam, for his part, remained the dependable alpha. He fucked Tony through the aches and made his body hum with pleasure. He stuffed him full with his knot and bit him deeply with every claiming. He fed and bathed him when the urgent need to fuck was momentarily abated. Never did he leave Tony's side unless he was sure the omega was well sated and resting peacefully.

After three days Tony's head was starting to clear. He was still shaky when he reached for things but he could form thought outside of the need to present and be fucked hard. With regained senses came worry. He hadn't made arrangements for a heat leave from the restaurant or the hotel. He had simply thrown caution to the wind and been whisked away by Adam to their private little sanctuary without a thought to the ramifications.

“Tony, I can hear you worrying from here.” Adam's sleep roughened voice was at once calming and exciting. He loved how he got to have this part of Adam he had craved so jealously for so many years. The alpha looked gorgeous with sex wrangled hair and pillow lines on his cheek. He looked happy. Tony had often dreamed what those eyes would look like staring at him with hunger, desire. But never in his wildest dreams had he fathomed Adam looking at him with true contentment. He looked settled and happy. It made Tony both happy and all together terrified.

“It's just... the restaurant, the hotel, I didn't plan for any of this. I was such a fool.”

“No, you were just half out of your mind with pills and your heat.” Adam countered and it filled Tony with shame. He was right of course. Tony should have known better. He had been on a crash course for disaster for months and he had seen it coming.

“Hey.” Adam pulled him on top of his chest and forced him to look deep into those sapphire eyes. “It's not your fault. What you were going through? It would have made anyone crazy. I'm amazed you held out as long as you did. But you've always been the strong one.”

“Strong one? You're joking.” Tony laughed bitterly. He wasn't strong, he was an omega. It was a fact he had hidden for years, run off to Paris, tried to change his very biology just because he wasn't strong.

“Of the two of us who's recreational drug use landed them not only in the gutter but also in jail with a ruined career and very unhappy contacts with the city's underground drug rings? Tony, you run a successful hotel and restaurant, you've held your entire life together all while hiding who you are from the world so they couldn't use it to hurt you. I'm the dumbass who let society define me and ruin every opportunity given to me just because I'm an alpha.”

“It was never because you were an alpha. You're an amazing chef!”

“You think any restaurant would have given me the time of day let alone let me run the kitchen if I was an omega?”

“Perhaps, if they could have tasted your food, seen you cook—” Tony's words were swallowed up in Adam's kiss. Even outside of heat Adam's lips set his heart stuttering.

“You always believed in me. But I couldn't get my head out of my ass long enough to even realized what you were—what you are.” He kissed Tony again, deeper, tasting him. “Speaking of—” Adam suddenly launched himself from the bed. He moved quickly to Tony's clothes strewn just beyond the foot of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Tony jumped up after him. Adam fished out the small pill bottles from Tony's pants pockets and dumped them into the waste basket.

“Getting rid of these god forsaken scent blockers. And this beta cologne.” He had found it in the inner breast pocket of Tony's tailored jacket. The alpha took a whiff of the basket before gagging dramatically and holding it away from his body as far as he could reach.

“I need those! If I don't wear them then people will know!” Tony grabbed for the basket but Adam was faster. He pulled the trash away and instead pulled Tony into his arms.

“Know what?” Adam ducked his head down to scent Tony's neck and left small kisses behind.

“That I'm an omega.” Tony huffed as if he thought Adam was far too dim. He gave a show of a struggle to grasp for the basket again but Adam kept it out of reach. Tony had spent decades hiding what he was. The mere thought of going out into the world without his armor was terrifying.

“A claimed omega.” The alpha smiled. He watched with confident pleasure as his panicked mate registered the thought.

“I—you want people to know?” The pure vulnerability on the other man's face made Adam's heart clench.

“Yes! Tony, of course I do. You're my omega! I want everyone to know that you're mine.” Adam laughed as he dropped the basket and wrapped his arms around Tony's rigid form. He laid nips and kisses on the omega's cheeks while greedily soaking in his scent. It also happened to be a wonderful way to cover the smaller man with his own musk. Adam would be damned if he ever let Tony out of their bed without smelling like he was fully claimed and freshly fucked.

Even while pretending to be a beta Tony had gotten attention enough. Adam couldn't imagine how much worse it would be without the suppressants and scent blockers. Just the thought of others looking at his mate, seeing his beauty, wanting him, lusting after him, it overwhelmed the alpha until he was growling.

“Adam.” Tony's voice was cautious but his head dropped to the side giving Adam better access to his throat and fresh mating bite.

“Mine.” The presentation calmed him but now a fresh hunger was awake. He needed Tony again.

“But...I'm not in heat anymore.” The true confusion crossed Tony's features. Adam smiled down at his mate.

“Mine.” The alpha let his actions say what he knew his words could not.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this piece fairly early, it probably needs a few more edits but I wanted to get it out there. If you notice anything that needs some major edit/correction feel free to comment and I'll try and fix it ASAP. Thanks for reading!


End file.
